Safe In Your Embrace
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: The cold didn't matter, because he was there with her. Kurama was there, and Botan felt safe just being in his arms. Kurama and Botan, one-shot / Story told from Botan's POV /


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters.**

**Safe In Your Embrace  
**

I don't know how I got into this situation in the first place.

I had gone to the beach for a swim. But, somehow, the current of the water became too strong for me to handle, and I panicked, losing my ability to swim.

How idiotic, huh?

Fortunately, I almost drowned, and there it was. That word...

_Almost_.

I didn't drown. I nearly did, but I didn't.

And I guess it's all thanks to him.

I would've drowned if it wasn't for him.

I, Botan would've drowned if he, Kurama hadn't come to my rescue.

How ironic.

I used to think a day where Kurama saves me like a knight in shining armor would never come, that it would never happen. But then again, here I am, with him...

Oh wait, why was he here at the beach anyway?

. . .

But I suppose it doesn't matter.

What matters right now is I was saved.

By Kurama.

_Laughs._

It's probably wrong of me to laugh at a time like this.

Especially when it's my fault.

But I can't help it, you know?

The thought of he, Shuichi Minamino, or more commonly known as Kurama by demons and friends, saving me, Botan, the deity of death as if I was a damsel in distress is simply...hilarious. It is simply preposterous and unthinkable.

Yet, here we are...

_Oh..._

I am now suddenly aware of the coldness that surrounds my body.

The water comes in contact with my body, and I shiver.

How cold.

But,

not really that cold.

Kurama.

He is warm.

He is radiating some of his body temperature to mine.

So, I guess I'm not that cold.

. . .

I always thought Kurama was out of my league. He is attractive, with that crimson hair of his, and those piercing emerald eyes. His brains are also as good as his looks, and I'm always charmed by him. That calmness, that fieriness, and the way he's always in control of everything...

I like him.

I really do.

And I think maybe somewhere around the time we've known each other, I've even fallen in love with him.

But, he would never fall for me.

Why would he?

Why would he, Kurama, who is a walking encyclopedia, and always in control of his emotions fall for someone like me, Botan, who is a motormouth and always worries about every single little thing?

It is just impossible.

It will never happen.

As I stay here in the comfort of his arms though, I can't help but wonder...

Would that change?

Would the man of my dreams actually fall in love with me?

Would he love me back?

_Oh, how funny this all is._

I am so stupid.

Why am I thinking that?

So, he saved me, but that doesn't mean he likes me that way.

I am just his friend.

One of his closest friends.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But, being a hopeless girl that I am, I still have hope, deep within my little heart..,. I hope, for him to return my feelings.

Oh, stop thinking such ridiculous things, Botan!

You're being an idiot.

Again.

Thoughts are just thoughts, they are nothing more. And thoughts, aren't going to become a reality.

They are merely nothing but thoughts.

_Simple, yet hopeful and meaningful thoughts._

. . .

_"Are you okay, Kurama?" _

_My eyes watched him as he winced. I wasn't him so I couldn't possibly know how bad he must've felt. But, I could tell from his hard fight battle with Karasu that he was in a lot of pain. _

_And I wanted to help him. _

_So, I tried to heal him._

_But, he didn't let me._

_"Don't waste your energy on me," he rejected, pushing my hands away from one of his wounds. _

_His touch, so gentle and warm..._

_Just like his smile._

_"I'm fine, Botan, don't worry."_

. . .

Ah, that memory.

After the fight between Yusuke's team and Toguro's.

I was worried for him then...

He had fought bravely. He didn't give up, not even for one second.

And I was proud of him.

I still am, to this day.

Kurama's too nice, isn't he? Sometimes, I think, that nice personality of his would get him into trouble one day and I would always told him that. But then again, I'm a bit of a hypocrite myself, I suppose.

Always telling him to stop being too kind-hearted, even though I am probably more kind than he is...

He once said so himself.

_"Look at you, trying to lecture me about being more careful when you are obviously the most soft-hearted person here."_

Oh yes, I am a bit of hypocrite.

But, I guess being nice is okay.

He said he likes that I'm nice, that it is one of my best qualities.

_Oh._

Youko suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

Youko Kurama.

I don't think calling him Youko, was appropriate.

Youko is not his name, he is simply Kurama, in his demon form.

He is still Kurama, not Youko.

Youko is merely a translation of "fox demon".

But, I will still call him Youko.

What else am I supposed to call him? Kurama the fox demon?

_Laughs._

That is simply laughable.

I can't call him Kurama, now that would be confusing.

So, he will be called Youko.

By me, Botan.

Youko is as beautiful as Kurama is. That silky silver hair, and those soft fluffy ears, and his tail... Oh, he is gorgeous. But, he is, after all, a demon and a cruel one at that.

And even though Kurama can be cold-hearted at times, when he needs to, I know.

I perfectly know that Youko is even colder.

I also know that I am supposed to be scared of him, but I am not.

It just makes him more endearing to me.

Cold individuals terrify me most times, but he doesn't.

He is, after all, even in his demon form, still the man of my dreams.

The man I hold so much love for.

But, does he love me back?

Does Kurama love me back?

Does he love me as much as I love him?

I doubt that.

Oh,

there I go again.

Thinking of things that would never happen; incredulous, stupid things.

But, I am in love with him, so I guess maybe it is normal to think of these...things...

It is normal to wonder if he feels the same way as I do, perhaps.

. . .

_RING! RING! RING!_

_I groaned, awakened from my sleep at the annoying noise._

_I grabbed my cellphone, which Koenma had generously gave to me as a present; for what reason though, I didn't know, nor did I mind. It was easier to contact my friends this way. Of course, I had my own communication device but it was simpler this way, I could save their phone numbers. Plus, I could call them or text them, anytime I want, seeing as the communication device was used when there was only an emergency or a mission..._

_I flipped the lid opened and saw Kurama's number in bright white on the screen._

_It was surprising, in fact._

_To have him calling me at this time of night._

_I clicked the "accept" button and put my cellphone near my ear. "Hello?"_

_"Hello, Botan." _

_Even in phone calls, his voice sounded wonderful..._

_"Is there something wrong?" I assumed something terrible happened, since he had never done this before._

_A pause. "Nothing, just want to see if you're asleep. I didn't wake you, did I?"_

_I smiled. If it had been Yusuke, or Kuwabara, I would've angrily shouted at them that they did wake me up. But this was Kurama, so I told him the exact opposite, "Nah, I hadn't even gone to sleep, yet."_

_The other side was silent for a while, as if Kurama knew that I was lying, but he continued anyway, "I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour, Botan. But, I'm just feeling a bit bored, and thought I should call you."_

_"Why me?" I couldn't help but ask._

_He chuckled, his voice sounding like music to my ears. "I just like talking to you."_

. . .

Talking.

He said he likes talking to me.

It is strange, really.

Why? I can't help but think.

But, the reason isn't important now, is it? I am happy enough that he likes talking to me.

Well, I like talking to him, too.

_Ha-ha-ha~_

There is a gust of wind.

Blowing against our embracing bodies.

And I shiver once again.

It is so cold...

Yet, Kurama is so warm...

He seems to feel my shivering body, and he immediately tightens his grip, whispering, "It's okay, I'm here for you."

His voice, so reassuring...

Oh, is he being protective over me?

I smile.

Oh, Kurama, I keep falling for you more and more with each passing second...

And I whisper back, "Thank you, for being here."

. . .

I do not know how it happened.

It happened so fast.

But as instantly as I thanked him, he catches my lips in a kiss.

His tongue sticks out, licking my lower lips, asking for permission...

And I give him that permission.

Our tongues dance with each other.

Oh god, my heart is beating so fast...

Why are we doing this?

Well, not like I've never dreamed of kissing him like this, and I am so, so happy that I am doing this, with him, now...

But, why is he...?

He breaks off the kiss, and I mumble, "Kurama..."

My voice sounds questioning as his name escapes my lips. His precious, beautiful name...

But, he just smiles and says, "I'm always here for you, you don't have to thank me for it."

What?

What does this mean?

Does he love me back?

Is he in love with me?

I am wondering, and I can't help it. I am just too curious, so I ask,

"Kurama, what am I to you?"

Another smile.

He answers my question, not with his words, but with his actions, and locks our lips again.

His lips, so warm against mine...

Somehow, I don't feel cold anymore...

Because he is with me, and I feel safe in his arms.

He, Kurama is by my side now, and he always will be.


End file.
